Wake up Shiro chan!
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Toshiro won't wake up! How's Momo going to wake him up? Oneshot Hitsuhina. Please review.


**Author's note: **Here's another oneshot for all you people. Ok this time it's going to have the 12th division again, but it's still Hitsuhina. I'll update 'I Love You Too' most likely on Saturday. Again thanks for all your reviews on my other two oneshots. Please continue to review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, but I really wish I own Hitsugaya and Momo because if I did then they would be a couple by now, which I know they eventually will be.

Story: Wake up Shiro-chan!

Today was another average day at the 10th division.

"MATSUMOTO! Get to the 12th division and get the package from Mayuri-taicho and bring it back for me and HURRY UP!" he yelled out. "Ok Ok Taicho, you don't have to be so mad and loud in the morning. You'll wake up everyone." She whined and left as soon as she noticed the temperature dropping.

As she walked to the 12th division she drank some sake and became a little drunk. She wasn't drunk enough to do anything stupid, but too drunk to read correctly. When she got there she went to packages and looked for the one for Hitsugaya. She finally found two boxes with 'shiro' on them. One was for Jushiro Ukitake and the other one was for Toshiro Hitsugaya. In Matsumoto's current drunken situation she couldn't decide which one was right so she ended up picking one randomly. She ended up picking Jushiro's sleeping medicine.

When she got back to the 10th division she gave her Taicho the package and left to the bar without him seeing her. Lately, Hitsugaya's been under a lot of stress because of the new order made by Yamamoto-taicho 'Every Taicho's paperwork is to be tripled'. This really pissed Hitsugaya off and made him overly-stressed but he couldn't do anything about it. So now he's been taking some newly developed medicine from the 12th division that helps calm him down.

When he took the pills, which was really sleeping medicine for Jushiro, his head fell down right on his table. The medicine was just enough for Jushiro, but Toshiro was still too young and the pill would be an over-dose. He was completely asleep on his desk for an entire hour until someone came in his room.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo yelled out, but when she saw Hitsugaya she blushed. 'He looks so hot when he's sleeping.' She thought to herself. She really wanted to kiss him, but she knew he wouldn't feel the same way about her and their friendship would get awkward. She went over to him and shook him to try to wake him up. Nothing seemed to work so she decided to use her secret weapon. She knew that Hitsugaya protected her very well and hated it when she was hurt. "Oww, Hitsugaya-kun I'm bleeding!" She yelled out to him. When he didn't wake up she was shocked and just became even more determined to wake him up. She now started to pretend to cry and when that didn't work either she pouted a little.

She kept thinking of a way to wake him up, and when she thought of kissing him to wake him up she blushed. 'I can't do that, he'll just think I'm a pervert taking advantage of him in his sleep, but I really want to. Why does he have to look so hot?" she thought to herself. Finally she decided to kiss him and walked closer to him. She went down and placed her lips on his and gave him a kiss. His eyes immediately opened at the contact and blushed, but Hinamori closed her eyes so she didn't notice. He soon closed his eyes and returned the kiss, slipping his tongue in between her lips. She was shocked at first, but when she realized he returned her kiss their tongues started to play with each other.

When they finally broke apart both of them blushed and Hinamori finally spoke. "Hitsugaya-kun, I'm sorry but I couldn't wake you up so I kissed you. I'm really really sor-" She was interrupted with another quick kiss. "It's ok Bed-Wetter-Momo. Actually there's something I want to tell you something. Momo I love you and, well, Momo do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked while blushing madly. "I love you too and of course I'll be your girlfriend!" She yelled out at really excitedly.

They were interrupted by Matsumoto's voice. "Don't worry you two, everyone will know by tomorrow." "MATSUMOTO" Toshiro yelled out. Rangiku ran out and Hitsugaya was about to go after her, but was pushed down by Momo and was brought into another deep passionate kiss.

Meanwhile at the 13th division Jushiro couldn't get any sleep with all his coughing and by his two bickering 3rd seats. "Why is this happening to me and where's my medicine?" He complained.

**Author's note: **Well this was another rushed oneshot; I hope it's not too bad. Please review. I'll try to update my 'I Love You Too' story tomorrow or Saturday.


End file.
